The Choice
by Mindbender85
Summary: Phoebe's and Cole's daughter get's a choice...*Finished! Enjoy & tell me what you think*
1. A letter

~Hey! This is a letter from my major character in this story, which will help you understand the settings better (I hope). Well, enjoy and r+r pleez!~  
  
The characters of Charmed don't belong to me, I'm just playing around with them and I'll give them back in one piece, I promise. ;) Vivien Phyre Turner however is my own character.  
  
The Choice  
  
Hi! My name is Vivien Phyre Turner and I'm now 18 ½ years old.  
  
I think someone found my life interesting enough to write a story about it and because of that I want to explain some things that you might need to know for reading the story.  
  
My parents are Phoebe and Cole Turner, a witch and a very powerful demon who used to be the source of all evil. My dad is a lawyer and my mom writes a column for the Bay Mirror.  
  
We live together with my aunts Paige and Piper and Pipers husband Leo in a big Victorian Mansion. To live with all of them is good, because my mom is one of the Charmed Ones and staying together makes them strong, also, when I was younger there was always someone there to babysit me.  
  
I'm a half demon, as well as my dad and I also got parts of my mom, which makes me half demon/ half witch.  
  
When I turned 18 I had the choice between good and evil.  
  
Which side I chose is for you to find out in the story.  
  
Take care!  
  
Vivien 


	2. The First Years

~Here comes the next part. *g* Or the first real part for that matter.Enjoy and tell me what ya think! ~  
  
The Choice  
  
Phoebe Halliwell yawned and looked at the clock by her bedside again. 3:30am. She yawned again and shifted a little, which let the bottle slip from the mouth of the baby she was holding. The little one's eyes flew open and it started to cry. Phoebe hurried to get the bottle back in the baby's mouth, before it would wake its daddy, who was fast asleep next to her. 'Shhh Vivien.' she whispered and cradled the baby closer to her. As soon as Vivien started to close her eyes again, Phoebe's thoughts drifted away. It had been two month since Vivien Phyre Turner had been born and Phoebe honestly had to say that she wasn't an easy child. She was a very stubborn child and if she couldn't get what she wanted she cried until someone would run and get whatever she wanted. Phoebe hoped that Vivien would get smarter sometime but over the last two month she had lost hope. She loved the baby with all her heart but never had she imagined it to be so difficult to have a child. She sighed quietly and took the bottle from the baby that was fast asleep now. Phoebe got up and put Vivien in her crib that was standing at her bedside. Vivien stirred, but luckily didn't wake up. Phoebe went back to bed and turned off the light, which caused her husband to turn over and put an arm around her in his sleep. Phoebe smiled at him and closed her eyes. It was going to be a short sleep, since Vivien wanted to be fed again at 6:00am.  
  
Four years later. 'DAAAAAAAADYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled a very childish sounding voice through a dark Halliwell Manor in the middle of the night and let everyone that was present in the house sit up straight in their beds. Cole Turner jumped out of his bed, still confused from his sleep and ran across the dark hallway to his daughter's room, where little Vivien sat in her bed, in tears. 'Hey sweetie! What's wrong?' Cole asked, picking the little girl up. 'I had a bad dream.' whispered Vivien. Cole held her tight for a few minutes. 'Do you want to come and sleep in mommy's and daddy's bed?' Cole asked softly. Vivien nodded against his shoulder. This was not going to be a good night, but since Vivien was born Cole had changed his priorities and sleep was definitely one he had to change. Vivien had constant bad dreams that worked her up and no one could get her back to sleep except from Cole or Phoebe. Tonight he was too tired to try and get the little girl back to sleep in her own bed so he took her blanket and tugged her in between Phoebe and him. Vivien turned around and hugged her dad before she went to sleep, her little arm draped around Cole's neck, her little fingers playing with his hair in her sleep. Cole smiled. He knew how hard it would get to deal with Vivien in a few years, when she got over all her fears. She would be strong and as free spirited as she was now, she wasn't going to listen to anything someone told her. Right now he enjoyed her love for her parents and that she still was only a child that didn't know that she herself was more fearful and powerful than the monsters that she thought were hiding in her closet.  
  
Two years later 'Vivien, you can't wear this sweater. It's an old sweater and you're only supposed to wear it around the house!' Paige explained to her niece for the third time. Vivien crossed her arms in front of her chest and didn't answer. Paige was tired of this game. Vivien had always been like this, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it, no matter what. 'Honey, please! I have to drive you to school in about ten minutes you haven't even had breakfast. This sweater has holes in it. It doesn't go with the pants you're wearing. Come on, we don't want to have the other kids laughing at you.' Paige tried to seduce the little girl. 'I don't care if it has holes and if it doesn't go with those pants. I want to wear it and I don't care what the other kids say.' Vivien said. Paige nodded and decided to give up. This wasn't a good thing to start the morning with and she was mad at Phoebe and Cole for going to work and leaving Vivien with her. They knew how difficult their daughter was and that Paige had problems with dealing with the girl. Half an hour later Paige dropped Vivien off at the elementary school and warned her to behave herself and stay at school until either her parents or her aunts would pick her up. Vivien nodded and kissed Paige on the forehead. As much trouble as she caused for Paige, she still loved her with all her heart. Now she was running off to the school, waving back at her aunt. Paige smiled. It wasn't that she didn't love the girl, it was just that Vivien was difficult to raise and to care for. Paige went to pick up groceries, since she was the only one who didn't have a job she had to do things like that to help her sisters. At the grocery store she looked over her list of things that were needed. Most of the stuff was Piper and Leos, then there were a few things for Phoebe and Cole and at the end of the list in big red letters was written: 'Auntie Paige, please get me some donuts. Thanks Vivi.' Paige smiled to herself. She knew exactly which donuts Vivien was craving for, the ones with the cream inside and the big layer of chocolate on top. Vivien had a good taste that was for sure. While Paige shopped, Vivien was sitting in the classroom and was reading in her book. She wasn't into socializing that much and books just seemed more interesting for her. Her Aunt Piper had taught her how to read when she was four and a half and since then no one was able to keep her away from the books. 'Vivien, this is a free class. You don't have to read your book. Go and play with the other kids.' Vivien's teacher Mrs. Carter said, leaning over the table. Vivien shook her head. 'I don't want to play. I want to read. It's a very exciting book.' Vivien answered. She didn't even look up. Her teacher nodded and left Vivien alone. She was way smarter than normal kids her age and Mrs. Carter decided that she should inform Vivien's parents about that.  
  
~The next part will be coming soon b/c I think this one's a little boring but I wanted to start at the beginning so there it is.~ 


	3. Power

~Here comes the next part. And as always, r+r.*g*~  
  
A few hours later. The phone in Halliwell Manor rang twice before Cole could pick it up. 'Cole Turner?' he asked into the phone. 'Mr. Turner, this is Mrs. Carter, your daughter's schoolteacher. I'd like to talk to you about Vivien.' After the phone call Cole went upstairs to talk to Phoebe, who was sitting on her bed, folding the laundry. It reminded him on how he proposed to her and made him smile. 'Hey pretty.' He said and sat down next to her, carefully not to destroy the staked laundry. 'Hey honey. Want to help me with the laundry?' Phoebe asked playfully. Cole shook his head. 'No, I came to talk to you about that amazing kid of ours.' 'What's with the kid?' Phoebe folded the last shirt and put it on top of all the other laundry before turning to Cole and looking at him. 'Her teacher called and told me that Vivien rather reads books than socializing with her classmates. She asked if we made her read but I told her that she wanted to learn it before she went to school so we taught her but we never made her to do things. She said that she just wanted to inform us of Vivien's probably very high IQ.' Cole explained. 'So. has that anything to do with her powers?' Phoebe asked. 'Yeah, I think so. Her powers have started to develop.' Cole took a deep breath, knowing that this was good and bad at the same time. Good, because Vivien would be able to defend herself, bad because when Vivien turned 18 she would have to choose between good and evil and he knew that evil had some tricks to get what they wanted. Both Phoebe and Cole had known that their daughter would be a magical child but after nothing had happened in the first six years they had hoped that Vivien would stay powerless for a few more years, even if she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Now it had happened, the high IQ was the first sign. Phoebe scratched her head. 'I hoped it would take another five years to develop her powers. I honestly don't know what to do or say. We can't take the powers away from her but we also can't protect her.' she whispered. 'I think the only thing we can do is try to rise her like before, as a normal child, teach her all the things a normal child would learn. When her actual powers develop, like, for example fireballs, we have to teach her how to handle them as well, but these powers won't develop until at least two years, which gives us time.' Cole said and took Phoebes hands and she smiled. What else was she supposed to do, she couldn't change anything so she had to live with whatever faith threw at her.  
  
Two and a half years later 'Vivien! You're late!' Phoebe yelled, looking up the stairs. She was holding a cup of coffee and was fully dressed for work. She took another look at her watch and was about to yell again, when Vivien came down the stairs, wearing pajamas and having a confused look an her face. 'Vivien? What happened?' Phoebe asked. 'This.' Vivien simply answered, then she looked at a plant that was sitting on a table nearby and moved her hand in that direction. A fireball flew across the room and missed the plant by a couple of centimeters. Phoebe starred at the plant, and then looked at her daughter. 'Wow. you got your powers!' she said and hugged Vivien. 'Obviously. But I blew up Paige's stereo.' Vivien said. 'Oh. Well, I'm sure she'll understand. Honey, why don't you stay home today and go back to bed. It might be kind of. dangerous to go to school with a new power. And it's your first one too. So just stay home, relax and try to not blow things up okay?' Phoebe asked and kissed her daughter. Vivien nodded. 'I try to get a hold of your dad and maybe he can come home earlier. Well, I have to go now. Bye!' Vivien nodded again and waved after Phoebe until her car was out of sight. Then she closed the door and looked at her hands. 'Now what? I can shoot fireballs now. Wow. Feels good to not be helpless anymore.' Vivien hopped into the living room where she flopped on the floor in front of the TV. Not even new powers could stop her from getting her daily dose of Sailor Moon.  
  
At the same time in Phoebe's office. 'Yes, she's got her powers Cole. She blew up Paige's stereo!' Phoebe yelled into the phone in a high pinched voice. 'Wow. What did you tell her?' Cole, sitting in his own office, asked. 'I stayed calm and told her she shouldn't worry and just stay home today. Geez Cole I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to scare her!' Phoebe said, resting her head on her hand. 'Well, that was probably the best thing you could do. We knew that, sooner or later, this day would come. And Vivien knew too.' Cole tried to calm his wife down, even if that seemed almost impossible. 'God Cole she's only 8 ½ years old. She's only a child.' whispered Phoebe then. 'I know. But she has us and Piper, Paige and Leo. She's not alone with this and I think right now she's watching Sailor Moon and doesn't even care about any new powers.' Cole knew Vivien because both of them almost had the same temper and stayed completely calm in those situations. Phoebe put the phone down shortly after that and rested her head on the table. For Cole it seemed easier to deal with this. For her it was hard to understand that her daughter no longer was an innocent child but a powerful creature that could kill someone by just pointing at that person. 


	4. The Third One

~Hey guys! This is gonna be a short chapter because I can't write as fast as I upload but I guess I'll make some time tonight and write the next chapter. Wel, tell me what ya think.~  
  
Half a year later.  
  
Vivien was sitting in the living room, her hair put up in a ponytail that almost sat on top of her head, wearing her pajama. She ate salted peanuts from a can that she had to share with Paige, who was lying on the couch. The rest of her family was on demon hunt and wouldn't be home until later. 'This feels great and I really don't want to move. Want to get me a Coke from the fridge Vivi?' Paige asked. 'Sure.' Vivien jumped up and went to the kitchen, the ponytail flying. She opened the fridge and was about to grab the Coke bottle when she heard a sizzling noise behind her. She turned around and starred directly into two red eyes that belonged to a very ugly demon, who was smiling at her with rotten teeth. 'Ah. PAIGE!!!' she yelled and ducked behind the counter, just in time to save herself from the first energy ball. 'PAAAIGE!!!' she yelled again, this time her aunt came running into the kitchen as fast as her feet could carry her. The demon spun around and threw an energy ball at Paige, who ducked behind the counter too. She called for a knife and hauled it at the demon, who still smiled and pulled the knife out of his neck without the smallest sign of pain showing on his face. 'What the.' Paige murmured. The demon dropped the knife and threw another energy ball at the girls. 'Uh Oh.' Vivien said, crawling along the floor. Then she got up and threw a fireball at the demon. He was too late in noticing it and blew up with a horrific scream. After all the smoke had settled Paige and Vivien got up and looked at the burn mark on the floor. 'Good Job Vivi.' Paige patted her niece's shoulder. 'Thanks. That was my third one.' Vivien smiled. 'Still, this time it left a big burn mark. In the middle of the kitchen. Piper's going to kill us.' Paige said, still looking at the big black spot. 'Well, next time I try to do it a little less dramatic. Remember, I'm still learning.' Vivien answered, rubbing her foot over the spot. It didn't disappear. 'And Uncle Leo can 'heal' the floor anyways, so what's the big deal? Back to the movie. We have to rewind, it took us.10 minutes to kill that beast.' Vivien and Paige walked back into the living room. This was the third demon Vivien had killed in her life and even if she didn't like to inflict pain, even upon those demons, she still was proud of herself. 


	5. Helpless & Lost

Just a few minutes later in the underworld.  
  
'This child is the only chance to regain the power of the underworld back. It's chaos down here and no one listens. There is only one creature in this goddamn world that is powerful enough to take the power and get the underworld back in order.' A human- looking demon said while he was drinking dark red liquid out of a crystal wine glass. Another demon was standing at the other side of the cave and nodded. 'I know. But I have no idea how to lure her to the dark side. She hates demons as much as her family and at the moment there's absolutely nothing we can do to convince her that the underworld is where she belongs, Raven.' answered he. Raven threw his wine glass against the wall and got up. 'We have to make her believe that the good side is the one she should fight against. But this is going to be hard because her family is on the good side. This means, her family has to do something that shows her that good can be bad too, something that hurts her, something that might turn her. Any ideas, Nicholas?' Nicholas walked across the room and stopped. His blue face showed his concentration. 'Yes. I have an idea. We have to get her in contact with a creature of the underworld, without her knowing. She will start to like that person. When we're absolutely sure that the bond between the girl and our creature is strong, we have to give the Charmed Ones a hint. Out of fear for their daughter and niece they will vanquish our lure, loved by the girl. She won't understand it and will question the good side.' Raven nodded, a smile crossing his face. He already knew who would be the creature to send to the girl.  
  
Four months later at Vivien's school.  
  
"Kids, I want you to say hi to your new classmate, Tatum Stevens. Treat her nice. Tatum, do you want to tell your new classmates something?' Ms. Swanson asked the small, blond haired girl next to her. "Hi, I'm Tatum and I just moved here with my dad from New York.' Tatum said. Ms. Swanson nodded. 'You can sit next to Vivien.' she said, showing Tatum to her seat. Vivien watched the new girl's every move and smiled to herself. Tatum's face clearly showed that she wasn't very pleased to be here, still she smiled at Vivien, even if it was only for a second. She sat down and organized her stuff in front of her. 'Hi, I'm Vivien.' whispered Vivien and smiled. 'I'm Tatum. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I'm a bit grumpy but I honestly, I don't like this place but I guess I'll get used to it.' Tatum explained. Vivien nodded. "I know what you mean. Sometimes it just doesn't seem like a good place to be.'  
  
A year later.  
  
Vivien and Tatum had become best friends. They told each other everything and Vivien felt guiltier every day about not telling Tatum who she really was. She was afraid of Tatum's reaction when she told her that her father was a demon and her mother a witch and she had parts of both sides. She was afraid that Tatum would be scared of her and she would lose the only friend she ever had. But these fears weren't the only ones she had. At first she had been totally comfortable with her powers, but a few month ago she had received new ones. Next to her high IQ and the power to throw fireballs she was able to levitate and read and manipulate people's minds. She had sworn to herself she would never try and read the minds of those she cared about but it was an evil power and she could feel the pull of it. She could practically hear a voice telling her again and again to use her demonic powers on innocents. And the evil pull was stronger than the good one. Vivien wasn't sure how long she would be able to resist the dark calling. She couldn't tell her parents or aunts because she didn't want them worried. She had no one to turn too so she turned away from them and put on a happy mask. She was happy that Tatum had gone to New York with her dad for the whole summer and her parents had to work, as well as her aunt Piper. Leo was basically never home and Paige was busy filling out work applications, so she had the house to herself and was able to deal with her problems herself. Vivien went for long walks on the beach, something she would have never done before but she could feel the strength of the ocean and it seemed to give her strength to overcome the evil pull.  
  
Cole had noticed the sudden change of the happy, careless Vivien, even if she thought different. She always looked sad. At first he had thought it was because of Tatum's stay in New York but now he knew that she was hiding something from him and it drove him crazy because Vivien knew that she could always ask her dad for his opinion. That she didn't trust him this time made him mad and scared him at the same time. What was she thinking about? What was going through her head? What had happened? What was she feeling? Why was she too confused and unhappy to turn to him? All those questions ran through his head and he couldn't concentrate on the file that was on the desk in front of him. He was worried about Vivien. She was his only child, a gift of love and seeing her with this sad and confused look on her face hurt him more than he ever expected. He didn't even know that something could hurt so badly. He had tried to talk to her a few times but she had blocked him out and he had given up, pretending to himself that, if she didn't want to talk about her problems, they couldn't be that bad. Of course, this hadn't worked. He still couldn't stop being worried. Talking to her again wouldn't help he knew that. She was as stubborn as he was and if she wanted to keep something to herself he couldn't do anything to convince her otherwise.  
  
Vivien sat on the loveseat in the sunroom, drawing in a big sketchbook. Her lines were fast and abstract and her face had a serious expression. She was highly concentrated on the picture and didn't notice her mother arriving. 'Hey honey! You're drawing?' Phoebe asked. Vivien jumped and closed the sketchbook in an instant. 'Mom! I didn't hear you coming!' she said, picking up a pencil she had dropped. 'Sorry, did I scare you sweetie? I'm very sorry. How was your day? I hope nicer than mine, I had a lot to do.' Phoebe flopped on another loveseat, kicking her shoes off. She watched her daughter as she slowly settled down from the shock. 'My day was lazy. I basically didn't do anything. I watched TV most of the time and then I went out and bought ice cream.' Luckily, this was true and Vivien didn't have to make a story up. She had the feeling she had done this to often in the past weeks and she felt guilty for it. Phoebe closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of her seat. 'Oh how I wish I was you. You don't have to worry about all that stuff I have to worry about at work.' she said. Vivien bit her lips. 'Yeah. But other people have worse problems than you.' she answered. Phoebe looked up. 'What? Do you have any problems?' she asked concerned. 'No I don't, not at all. But just think of all the people that live on the streets and don't have anywhere to go to and no money. That's worse than stress at work isn't it?' She'd covered that one up good. Phoebe nodded. 'You're right. I probably shouldn't whine about my job and just be happy with what I got. You know Vivien, you're ten years old and already you're smarter than me. Good thing I have such a smart child that can show me the good sides of life that I don't see. I'm going to take a shower now, we're going out for supper tonight, the whole family. Be prepared.' Phoebe left the room and Vivien brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her face. This conversation hadn't made her feel better at all. 


	6. Life Goes On

~Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I had mid- term exams and I also had to think about this chapter for quiet a long time and rewrote it four times. It's nothing too exciting but it keeps the story going and we (Vivien and me *lol*) had some changes. So, I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think about it and I try to not take so long the next time. ;)~  
  
Two years later.  
  
Vivien lay on her bed, starring at the ceiling. It was quiet in the house, for once. A few months ago, her cousin Melinda was born and the baby didn't seem to know what exactly the word 'quiet' meant. Today, Piper had taken Melinda to P3 to sort a couple of things out that had been forgotten by everyone during her pregnancy. Phoebe and Cole had agreed to do the groceries and Paige was in her room, sleeping. She'd gotten home this morning from New York where she had taken a child to its new foster parents. Vivien enjoyed the silence. Life hadn't changed much for her in the last year. She'd moved into the attic shortly after Piper found out about her pregnancy. Cole had cleaned out the basement to make space for the Book of Shadows. The basement now was divided into two parts, a workout space and a 'witchy' space, as Paige called it. It looked nice down there and Vivien enjoyed being downstairs reading in the big, old Book that had been in her family for decades. Vivien's old room was turned into a nursery, where Melinda now terrorized the family day and night. Vivien loved Melinda very much. She'd sworn to herself to protect the baby from whatever evil may lure out there. Right now though, she was happy that Melinda wasn't there to have a little peace. She heard footsteps on the stairs and sat up, ready to see Paige open her door. 'Hey kiddo. Mind if I come in?' she asked but didn't wait for an answer and flopped on Vivien's bed. Vivien hugged her aunt. She hadn't seen her since she'd come home from New York. 'How was New York?' she asked. 'It was great. Big city, big buildings. I had a little time off after Lucy's new foster parents picked her up. She was asleep, I mean she's only a year old, but her new parents just couldn't take their eyes off of her. It was nice to see. Well, anyways, I wandered around New York for a while, totally lost, you know me, I forgot to buy a map and then just ended up at this store where they had posters and I just couldn't leave because they had, like, posters of everything. Really. I bought a poster for Mel, it's got a yellow gummibear on it and a very psychedelic, but nice, background. And then. I bought a poster for my favorite 12-year-old niece. And now guess what's on it.' Paige smiled up at Vivien. 'Well.a red gummibear?' she joked and earned a slap. 'No dummy! It's got the picture of this one Enigma CD on it.' Paige answered. 'Le roi est mort, vive le roi?' Paige nodded. 'Auntie Paige I love you!' Vivien jumped on her aunt and hugged her. 'Hey, easy there, no one knows the combination to open my suitcase, so if you kill me you'll never get the poster.' Paige groaned. Vivien laughed and jumped off the bed. 'Better. So where's the rest of the family. Melinda's obviously not home, it's too quiet.' 'Piper took her to P3 to sort things out, Leo is 'up there' and mom and dad went grocery shopping. I stayed home because I had to work on some English homework and I actually enjoy the silence.' Vivien explained. 'Cutie, you work too much. What's Tatum doing?' Paige asked. 'Tatum's sick and no one's allowed seeing her, order from her dad, I called her earlier to see how she's doing and she said she'll be in school on Friday.' Paige nodded. 'Come down and look at the posters. That's an order.' Paige grabbed Vivien's hand and dragged her down the stairs. Opening the suitcase was quiet difficult because Paige herself couldn't remember the combination and had to thin about it for a while so Vivien went downstairs to make some coffee. 'I got it! Vivi! It opened!' She heard Paige yelling down. Then she heard a scream and something heavy falling on the floor. Immediately the senses that she'd developed during the long hours of training with her dad in the basement took over and she ran upstairs as fast as she could. The sign that greeted her was a big, slimy, blue demon that walked straight into Melinda's nursery. Obviously the guy didn't know that the baby wasn't there. 'Hey big guy! Don't you dare walk into that nursery.' Vivien yelled, throwing the knife she'd brought from the kitchen at the monster. It missed him and ended up sticking in the wall behind his right ear. The demon smiled and slowly made his way towards her. Vivien backed up a little, with one hand behind her back. Slowly she built up energy in that hand and formed a fireball. She threw it at him when he was in the middle of the hall. It hit him right in the chest and he exploded into a million pieces that burnt up in the air. He didn't even spill blue goo all over the walls and floor. Vivien ran into her aunt's room, where Paige just got up from the floor. 'Ouch! He knocked me right out.' she moaned and rubbed the back of her head. 'Well, I knocked him right out too so it's all good.' Vivien said. 'Good. Did you make a mess?' Paige asked. 'No, I didn't. Everything's nice and clean. No goo, no burn marks.' Paige nodded and sat on the bed. 'I need aspirin.' she said. Vivien laughed and got it for her. It always was the same, the demons attacked when they least expected it. So much for a quiet day. 


	7. Under The Stars

~Here's the next chapter. It's kind of romantic, but I have this bright star outside my window and I just had to put it in this story somehow. Also I had to put parts of my own life in, me and my parents spend a lot of time in front of our fireplace. Vivien's life at the moment seems pretty normal, doesn't it? Well, she's got problems in her head, but she still doesn't tell anyone so she's kind of a philosopher who thinks about a lot of stuff and has a lot going on in that head of hers. Well, enjoy reading this and tell me what you think. (As always) ;)~  
  
Half a year later  
  
Vivien was lying in the backyard of Halliwell Manor, starring up at the sky. Right over her head was a big, pulsing star and she wondered how far it was away and how old it was. It seemed as if it was burning, like a little sun. Vivien had started watching the stars a few weeks ago and couldn't stop. They were so beautiful, but so far away and seemed so near. Every time Vivien came out to watch them, she felt small and unimportant and for once the little shrieking voice in her head stopped trying to convince her that she was evil and didn't belong with her family. She could just be Vivien out here, not judged by anyone except the stars. She was neither Vivien the witch nor Vivien the demon. She tried not to think about magic out here, in her opinion the stars alone contained the magic and wisdom of the universe, no Book of Shadows needed. The pulsing star seemed to change colors, from yellow, to white, to orange, without order. It seemed like chaos, but it was beautiful and not ruled by good or evil. Vivien shivered at a soft breeze that came up from the bay and made the leaves of the trees planted in the backyard dance. There were two trees. One for her birth and one for Melinda's. Her tree, naturally was bigger than Mel's, it was 12 ½ years older. Melinda's tree showed its first small green leaves that were as fragile as the baby. Melinda had grown quite a bit the last half year. She now was crawling through the house and everything had to be glued down or else it was eaten or destroyed within seconds. She was a very active child and Leo had brought back out all the locks they had put on all the cupboard doors when Vivien had been a baby. Melinda already knew how to open them anyways. If it didn't open, she just used a little magic. How was a baby supposed to know that there were rules against magic used for personal gain. Vivien got up and went inside, where her parents were sitting in front of the fire, listening to its crackling noises. 'Hey honey. Getting cold out there?' Cole asked and held his hand out for his daughter. Vivien sat on the couch next to him and Phoebe and yawned. 'Yes. There is a cold breeze coming up from the bay. But the stars are so bright, I just love watching them. I fell so little compared to them. The stars seem like a big treasure to me, like the wisdom of everything is locked up in a big black box that we call universe. Even we are little treasures.' Vivien said, watching the sparks rise off the fire as a log broke and fell. 'You're right. Watching the stars is as if someone shares a big, maybe the biggest, secret of life with you. It makes you feel unimportant and special at the same time. It's a weird feeling.' Cole whispered, as if he was afraid to destroy the calmness of the moment. 'When did you have time to watch the stars?' Phoebe asked curiously. 'I used to watch them all the time when I was a little boy. I used to shimmer up here just to watch them. It made me feel safe, as if I was at home. And the stars were right. I'm at home here now, with my beautiful wife and the most special child in the world.' Cole kissed first Phoebe, then Vivien. Vivien smiled. Most of the time her dad seemed like a dangerous guy who didn't care much about stars and all the stuff that was supposed to be romantic. Moments like this proved his image wrong, this was the real Cole, the Cole her mother had fallen in love with, the one that wasn't dangerous and loved his family more than anything in the world. Sadly, Cole only showed this side when he was alone with them. 'I love you mom and dad.' Vivien said simply. Cole squeezed her shoulder and rested his head on hers for a few seconds. 'I love you too sweetie.' Phoebe answered. They stayed silent for a few minutes, then Vivien got up and stretched her muscles. 'Good Night. I'm going to bed. It seemed like it was a long day today.' Vivien kissed both Phoebe and Cole and went upstairs, where she quietly opened the door to Melinda's room and looked at the baby. She was sleeping, hugging a small sheep with fluffy fur to her chest. Vivien smiled and closed the door behind her. It was a routine since Melinda was born, to look into her room and check on her before she went to bed. In her own room, Vivien didn't bother to turn on the light, she put her pajama on in the dark and lay down in her bed under her soft, cool sheets. She immediately fell asleep and dreamt nothing the whole night. 


	8. Training & Survival

~Here ya go. Enjoy reading, tell me if it's good. *g*~  
  
A year later  
  
'Cole! What are you doing with that sword?' Phoebe asked as her husband and daughter went to the basement for their daily workout sessions. 'I'm teaching the kid how to swordfight.' Cole responded proudly. Phoebe's eyes grew wide. 'You are teaching her how to swordfight with a real sword.' she asked. Vivien turned her eyes towards heaven and hopped on the counter. That could take a while. 'Well, it's called swordfight because you fight with swords honey.' Cole leaned against the door and smiled at his wife. 'Don't joke around there Cole Turner! You are not using a real sword with a sharp blade on my thirteen year old, understand?' Phoebe growled. 'Well, she's my thirteen year old too and if a demon attacks her with a sword she has to know how to fight back.' 'When was the last time a demon attacked you with a sword? Last century? No one uses swords anymore.' 'The last time a demon attacked me with a sword was exactly thirteen years and two month ago, which caused me to be late for Vivien's birth and you, my love, were very upset about that.' Cole explained. Phoebe gave him the most evil look she could probably force on her face. 'Cole, Vivien's thirteen. You can't teach her how to fight with a sword, she might hurt herself. Or you. Use those long paper sticks that our Christmas wrapping paper is wrapped around.' Phoebe suggested. 'Those sticks break as soon as you touch them. Come on, I would never hurt Vivien.' 'No. You're not teaching her how to swordfight with real swords. Go and buy wooden ones if you want but don't you dare use real ones.' Phoebe turned around and left the room, knowing that she had won. Cole turned to Vivien. 'Sorry sweetie, I guess on my way to work tomorrow I have to go pick up wooden swords. We'll just work at the fireballs for today. Come on, lazy.' Vivien nodded and jumped off the counter. She caused a few spoons and knifes to fall off. Upstairs Melinda started to cry and Piper yelled down for them to be quieter. 'Dad, isn't this weird? One minute you want to teach me how to swordfight against demons and it seems really important and in the next minute the biggest problem in this house is a crying baby. People can say whatever they want but we are definitely not a normal family.' Vivien shook her head and smiled. 'Well, I guess the proper definition of normal is, that to be normal, you sometimes have to be a little crazy. And that we are. Now come on, we have some serious workout to do. You want to be ready for the big scary guys out there right?' Cole took his daughter's hand and led her to the basement.  
  
Two and a half years later  
  
The clock in the hall was striking three in the afternoon. The Halliwell Manor looked peaceful in the summer sun and it also would have been quiet if not for the crying of three- year- old Melinda that could be heard through an open window in the sunroom. Melinda was standing in the dining room, crying, next to the dinner table that was broken in the middle. Vivien was lying on the table, soil and flowers next to her and all over her body. Blood was dripping from her mouth and her hand. She didn't move and Melinda was scared to death. No one else was home and Vivien had been playing with her when a demon materialized in the doorway and threw an energy ball after her cousin, causing her to fly across the room and onto the table that immediately collapsed and caused Piper's precious vase to scatter, the water to spill all over Vivien and also cover her in red roses. The demon had left after that simple attack and no help was near. Melinda was in panic, she didn't understand why Vivien wasn't moving and why the big, scary guy had attacked them in the first place. They hadn't done anything bad. The front door swung open and Tatum stuck her head inside. 'Vivien? Hello? Anybody home?' she yelled. Melinda started to cry a little louder and Tatum followed the cries to the dinning room, where she found her best friend lying on the table, unconscious, or worse, dead. 'Oh my god.' she whispered and ran to the phone to call the ambulance. Melinda was still crying when she got off the phone, her face was lobster red and tears were running down her cheeks. 'It's okay Meli, don't cry no more. I called the ambulance and they're going to help Vivien.' It turned out that Vivien had a concussion, a sprained wrist, a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises. She couldn't remember anything that happened that day and Melinda wouldn't talk about it but the doctors said it was a normal reaction. Melinda was under shock. As long as Melinda didn't talk about it, no one would be able to find out what exactly attacked the girls and why. Piper and Phoebe swore never to leave their children alone again, this was a lesson neither of them would ever forget. Leo couldn't heal Vivien's wounds because Tatum had seen her injuries and would know that there was something wrong if Vivien would just get up and walk around with a serious broken leg. Vivien spent two nights in the hospital, reading books and keeping up with her school work. Either Phoebe or Cole were constantly by her side, both felt guilty for leaving their daughter and niece alone. Vivien stayed calm at all times. Most of the time she felt sleepy and weak because of the painkillers the doctors gave her. She didn't want to remember the attack, it was just one of those things that weren't supposed to happen and she was a little angry with herself for not being able to protect Melinda, even though the little girl didn't get hurt. 


	9. Tatum

~I guess that's one of the last chapters. ( One or to more. Well, don't be too sad and tell me what ya think, as always.~~  
  
A year later  
  
'Melinda, do you want to come shopping with me and Tatum?' Vivien asked, sticking her head into her cousin's room. 'No.' answered Melinda. She was sitting on the floor, drawing a picture. Normally she never refused to come shopping with Vivien but whenever Tatum was with her, Melinda completely avoided being around them. 'Come on Mel, don't be so stupid, what did Tatum ever do to you?' Vivien shook her head. 'Nothing.' The little girl said. 'Well, I'm going. Take care. I think your mom is making cookies, if you're nice you might be able to snatch one before lunch.' Melinda nodded. 'Take care too.' she said. Vivien smiled. She had long guessed that Melinda was jealous of Tatum because she spent so much time with her best friend and couldn't always take Melinda with her. That Melinda disliked Tatum so much was sad, but Vivien was seventeen and didn't really care if Melinda hated Tatum or not. She grabbed her jacket off the hook by the door, waved good-bye to her baking aunt and ran down the stairs to meet Tatum, who was waiting in her car.  
  
Melinda went downstairs and climbed on the counter. Vivien's comment about cookies had made her curious. 'Hey. Why didn't you go with Vivien and Tatum?' Piper asked and handed her daughter a cookie. She knew if she wouldn't hand her one, Melinda would grab one and run. 'I don't like Tatum. She's evil.' Melinda stated. 'Careful, little lady. Don't say such things. Tatum is Vivien's best friend and we know her for a long time. She's not evil.' Piper dried her hands and looked into her daughter's eyes. 'Well, you know her long but I know something about her you don't know.' Melinda bit into her cookie, satisfied with herself. She had made her mom curious. 'So, you know something? Tell me. If you don't I'll assume that you're just making things up.' Piper knew how to wrap Melinda around her finger. 'Okay, but you have to promise not to freak out. I couldn't tell you before because I was scared. Can we go to the living room?' Piper nodded and they went to the living room. She wondered what her daughter had to tell her. 'Do you remember the attack last year? Vivien's still humping. A demon attacked and left, after he had thrown her on the table. She was badly hurt but the demon didn't break her leg. Tatum did. She came in and called the ambulance, then she came and told me that, if I ever tell anyone what she was going to do she would hurt me, then she broke Vivien's leg. She is very strong, mommy. I've never seen someone so strong. She just took the leg in both hands and broke it. It made a bad noise. I didn't tell anyone because I was scared.' Melinda started to cry and Piper hugged her tightly. She was shocked. Tatum was Vivien's best and most trusted friend and Piper just couldn't believe what Melinda was telling her. The doctors a year ago had told Cole and Phoebe that, assuming their daughter had slipped and fallen into the table, she couldn't have broken her leg that way. They couldn't possibly tell the doctor that a demon had attacked and maybe he had broken Vivien's leg before, for they didn't know for sure with Vivien not remembering and Melinda not talking. Now that she was talking Piper felt dizzy. 'Oh my god. Melinda, are you telling the truth? This is very serious.' Piper reminded her child. 'Yes. That's how it was. Tatum broke Vivi's leg. Not the demon, not her fall.' Piper called Leo and talked to him about what Melinda had told her. He immediately went off to ask the Elders about Tatum and if they knew who she was.  
  
He came back with bad news: The Elders had checked things out fast for him. Tatum's father was a mighty demon and his daughter helped him doing his evil jobs. Why they had only attacked Vivien and not killed her the Elders didn't know. They sent Leo back down with a message to the Charmed Ones: Kill them both, they are dangerous and we're not sure what they're up to.  
  
Piper called Phoebe's office and told her to come home as fast as possible. She told her sister everything that she knew and Phoebe was crying silently. Tatum was the reason her daughter still wasn't able to walk properly. Cole arrived home with Paige later, both had been in the same building were they had worked on a case together. After Piper again told them the story, Cole got up and went over to the window. 'We have to vanquish them.' he said. 'We can't! Tatum is Vivien's best friend. She's never going to forgive us if we vanquish her!' Phoebe cried. 'So you'd rather have Vivien in constant danger?' Cole turned around to face his wife. 'I don't know. I don't want her in danger. I guess vanquishing Tatum is the best choice.' Phoebe whispered. 'We have to do it fast, according to the Elders, Tatum reads minds. That's how she was able to make sure Melinda hadn't told anybody about the attack. She'll know if we have a plan to vanquish her.' Leo said. 'So we have to do it as soon as they get back from shopping.' Paige got up. She didn't feel well. This was something they never had to deal with before. 'Yes, that would be a good idea.' Leo nodded. Phoebe got up. 'Then lets go and make the potion. I don't want to think about what we are going to do, so lets just get it over with. For Vivien.' She went to the kitchen, followed by the rest of her family. Leo carried Melinda, who was holding on to his neck. After they had cooked up a potion, they all sat down with the Book of Shadows at the new dinner table. 'Are we sure we want to do this?' Paige asked and looked into everyone's faces. 'We have to.' Phoebe said. 'But.we're vanquishing a friend.' Paige rubbed her forehead. She wasn't comfortable with the idea of vanquishing Tatum and secretly wished there was another way. 'Oh, not a friend anymore. There is no other way Paige, not if we want to protect Vivien.' Cole said and shook the potion he was holding. 'It just is a weird feeling, you know? I mean, we knew Tatum for a very, very long time and now we have to actually get rid of her. It feels weird.' 'I know what you mean Paige but Tatum is dangerous. Last year she broke Vivien's leg, who knows what she'll break next time.' Piper poured Phoebe another glass of hot tea. 'Alright, can we not talk about this anymore? It's hard enough. We are going to vanquish her. It might feel weird and Vivien might not understand it at first but she'll get over it and might even be thankful one day. So let's just do it and not talk about it. Tatum is a demon, she's dangerous. Just because she pretended to be our friend doesn't mean she really is one.' Phoebe got up and went over to the window.  
  
A while later the front door opened and closed with a loud crash. 'Hello? Anybody home?' Vivien yelled into the dimly lit house. Tatum stood behind her, looking around. 'Weird, they didn't say they were going away.' 'Let's go upstairs and listen to your new CD, we still have an hour until my dad picks me up. He has to work late.' Tatum said. Vivien nodded, still wondering where everyone was and followed Tatum upstairs. At the top of the steps she almost ran into Tatum who had stopped in her tracks. 'What the hell.Tatum don't do that.' Vivien hissed. 'Vivien, step back honey.' Phoebe came out of the dark. 'Mom. What's going on?' Cole grabbed Vivien's arm and dragged her away from Tatum. 'Vivien, what's going on?' Tatum asked, a last attempt to play innocent. Then her eyes went black. Only Paige saw the energy building up in Tatum's right hand, that she was holding behind her back. 'Now Phoebe!' she yelled. Phoebe threw the potion and Tatum screamed before she dissolved into flames and smoke. Vivien starred in disbelief at the spot her best friend had just been standing. 'Dad? That's a joke right? What's going on?' she asked in a shaky voice. "She was evil Vivien. Not the demon that attacked you last year broke your leg. Tatum did.' Phoebe explained. Tears started to run down Vivien's cheeks. 'That's not true. You're lying. Tatum was good. You killed her. YOU are the one that's evil.' Vivien yelled and ran upstairs to her room, where she locked herself in. She didn't want to see anyone from her family. Evil suddenly didn't seem so evil anymore. Maybe the demons were all good and wanted the right thing and her family was preventing them from doing good. Maybe her family was evil. Maybe she was raised evil. Maybe everything she'd ever believed in was wrong. She cried for a long time and fell asleep long after midnight.  
  
The rest of the family, except from Melinda, who was peacefully sleeping, was sitting in the living room, starring into the yellow flames of the fire. 'Will she ever understand this?' Phoebe asked silently. 'She will. Eventually. She needs to think about it for a while I guess. Then she'll understand. She's smart. She will get over it. She has no choice.' Cole answered and kissed Phoebe's forehead. 'I hope so. I hope she will forgive us. I hope she didn't mean what she said.' Paige hugged a pillow to herself. She knew that Phoebe was hurt by what Vivien had said. 'Yeah. She was hurt. She didn't know what she was saying. Wait until tomorrow, by daylight everything looks better.' Piper said. After that everyone went to bed, but neither of them slept well. Tatum's dad never came to pick her up, he must have sensed that his demonic child had been killed, as was her mission.  
  
In the underworld the conspirators cheered. Raven was holding up his glass of wine that sparkled like rubies in the firelight. 'Your 'daughter' did a good job, Nicholas. Our little witch is confused now, what is good and what is evil. We'll not attack the witches until the little half- demon got her choice. She will have a hard time deciding and might be choosing us over her evil, cruel family.' Raven laughed loudly. 'I truly hope so. So much work for one little witch. We did a good job.' Nicholas drank his wine and smiled to himself. If Vivien would choose evil, they would never have to worry about the Charmed Ones again. Now all they had to do was to keep demons and warlocks from attacking the witches' house to make Vivien think even more that evil wasn't so evil after all. 


	10. A Hard Time

~Well, there we go. It's a short chapter and it's probably a little scary at the end but hey, don't be scared.;) R+R pleeze~  
  
Half a year later  
  
The sun was shining through the huge windows in the sunroom and left golden patches all over furniture and floor. Vivien's dark hair fell like a dark mahogany waterfall over her shoulders and down her back. She was highly concentrated on her book and the noises that the rest of her family made didn't disturb her, because she simply shut them off. She didn't hear Melinda running through the room with her dolls, she didn't smell the freshly baked bread in the kitchen and she didn't hear Paige talking on the phone in the living room. She was in her own little world, the only place where no one asked questions and the only place that seemed to bring happiness. The peacefulness didn't last long. 'Vivien, lunch is ready!' She ignored the voice that obviously belonged to her mother. Two minutes later her father appeared in the room. 'Lunch is ready. Come eat.' Cole said. 'I'm not hungry.' Vivien answered coldly. 'Then come sit with us.' 'No I won't. Leave me alone.' Vivien grabbed her book and ran upstairs to her room. She would eat later, when the others were finished.  
  
Cole came back to the dinning room, where everyone was looking at him. 'She won't come. She says she's not hungry.' he said silently. 'Damn, how long will she keep doing that? It's been five month since we vanquished Tatum and she's still not talking to any of us!' Paige complained. 'She's quite stubborn that's for sure.' Piper drowned her glass of juice. Vivien's behavior made them all miserable. Phoebe walked as if on eggshells whenever she was around her daughter and Cole was so nice to her that Piper's teeth hurt whenever she heard him talk. 'She's hurt.' Phoebe whispered. 'Yeah, but five month after. Phoebe I would talk to her. Don't let her block you out like this.' Paige suggested. Phoebe threw her fork on her plate. 'It's not as easy as you think okay? Her room is her fortress, she lets no one in, she doesn't talk, if we ask her questions she answers coldly and she hasn't looked either of us in the eye since.half a year ago. I can't be mad at her because I understand her and maybe over time she'll get some sense.' 'Well, in my opinion she had enough time. She's got to get a hold of herself sometime, she only has half a year until she gets her choice. And right now I think I know what she's going to decide for. And it's not us.' 'Okay, time out you guys. Let's not fight about this. If Vivien needs more time, give her the time. Time heals all wounds, some slower, some faster. This is not a family fighting matter. She's got five hard months in front of her and she needs all the support she can get. I don't mean support like: Would you like this? How do you feel? Are you okay? Can I get you something? Just leave her alone, treat her normal. She needs to be treated normal.' Piper said. Phoebe and Paige glared at each other for a moment and then went back to eating. Piper was right and she gave them all a little hope that everything would be good again, sometime.  
  
Vivien wasn't aware that she was, again, the subject of the day. She was listening to her discman, reading her book. She already had made up her mind about the decision she had to make. It wouldn't be easy for her family and it would be a surprise, but it was the right decision and the only one she felt comfortable with. 


	11. The Unexpected Choice

~Here comes the last part.r+r please~  
  
Half a year later  
  
Vivien's birthday started out as a normal day. She got to sleep in longer than usual and no one disturbed her sleep, even though they all were excited. Phoebe was pacing through the hall, watched by Cole who sat on the couch. Piper occupied herself with making a birthday cake and Paige tried to help her. Melinda was sitting on the kitchen floor, playing with little plastic horses. Leo was nowhere to be seen. He'd orbed out yesterday afternoon and would be back later today, to pick up Vivien and take her to the place she was to make her choice at.  
  
No one knew that Vivien was up. She was sitting in her Rocking chair by the window and watched the bay. She'd watched the sunrise earlier and had seen the city come to life. Now she was almost starring into space, watching the bay through half closed eyes, not really focusing on anything. She was thinking, not about her decision but about how to explain the decision to her family. If they would know that she was up already they would be all around her, being friendly and trying to somehow find out which side she was going to choose. Vivien definitely had underestimated her family's sneakiness. They wanted to know and did almost everything to get it out of her. She didn't tell them.  
  
She went downstairs shortly after eleven and found her family in the living room, sitting around restlessly. 'Hey! Happy Birthday sweetie!' Cole cried out as he saw her and pulled her into a bear hug. 'Thanks Dad.' Vivien answered. One after the other congratulated her, all of them looking at her as if she would pull out a gun any minute and shoot them all. She ate two pieces of cake and went to the sunroom to open her presents. She had wished for books and her family had respected her wishes and bought her a huge pile of books. Vivien was in heaven and started reading immediately. When Leo orbed in some time after twelve, everyone practically ran into the sunroom. 'Leo's here!' Phoebe said loudly. Vivien looked up, closed her book and went over to where Leo stood waiting for her. 'You ready?' he asked softly. 'Yeah, I made up my mind a long time ago.' Leo nodded and grabbed Vivien's hand. 'We'll be back.' he smiled reassuringly at Phoebe and Cole, who both were pale and holding hands. 'Bye Vivi.' Cole whispered. Then Leo and Vivien dissolved into tiny blue bubbles and orbed out. The house was silent and a single tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek.  
  
Leo orbed Vivien to a neutral place on another reality plane. It was a wide- open space and the dusty ground shimmered in more colors than Vivien had ever seen. She and Leo walked for a while until they stood in the middle of two trees, one was silver and had golden leafs, one was black and had red leafs. They were the only trees Vivien could see. 'What are we waiting for?' she asked impatiently. 'We wait for two representatives, one from good, one from evil.' They didn't have to wait long before a woman in a snow-white robe orbed in. She had long, silver hair and was very beautiful. She bowed before Vivien and Leo but didn't talk. Shortly after a man in shabby black cloths shimmered in. His hair was greasy and sticking out in different directions and he had a long, dirty black beard. He also bowed before Vivien and Leo. 'You may leave now, Leo. We'll send your niece back to her family when we're done.' The woman said. Leo smiled and patted Vivien's shoulder before he left. The representatives walked over to the trees, the woman to the silver one, the man to the black. 'I'm Alessia, the representative of the good side.' The woman introduced herself. 'I'm Raphael, the opposite.' The man said coldly. Vivien smiled and nodded. 'Sit down, Vivien Phyre Turner, for this will take a fair amount of time. You may explain what you think of both sides, the good and the evil, then we will question you about your life. After that you may tell us your choice. We will not try to lure you to either side, for this questioning is only to find out if you're worth of whatever side you may choose. Do you understand?' Alessia asked. Vivien nodded and sat herself on the ground that, to her surprise, wasn't as hard as she thought.  
  
As Leo orbed into the living room of Halliwell Manor, everyone got up. 'Where is she?' Phoebe asked. 'I wasn't allowed staying with her. They sent me down and told me they would send Vivien back to her family when they're done.' Phoebe mumbled something, shook her head and sat back down next to Cole. 'I hope she does the right thing.' she said. 'Whatever she decides to do is right Phoebe. She's a smart child. She will do the right thing, for herself. If we like her decision is not important here. It's important that we support her in whichever way she goes.' Cole put an arm around Phoebe. Piper made some more tea and they all sat in the living room, waiting. They waited for a long time and they all grew restless, wandering around the room, but never leaving it. Piper was the only one who made short trips to the kitchen, bringing fruits, cookies and tea for everyone.  
  
Finally, at eight o'clock sharp the air twinkled with blue sparks and bubbles and Vivien and two other girls orbed in. 'Honey! You're back! How did it go?' Phoebe hugged her daughter and kissed her head. She was alive and she was smiling and Phoebe hoped that this was a good sign. 'Slow down mom. Everything's alright.' Vivien laughed. 'What did you decide for?' Paige asked and hopped up and down in one spot. 'Let me tell you the whole story, I have more to say to you than just my choice. Let me sit down and give me some tea, I'm practically dried out. Oh and those two whitelighters are Erin and Krysta, they brought me back down here. Sit down you guys and drink some tea with us. I guess you're interested in my story too.' The two whitelighters sat down. After Piper had brought them tea, Vivien started to talk. 'Well, ever since my powers developed, I had this dark voice inside my head, that told me to read minds and use my powers for personal gain. I never listened to it but over time it got harder and harder. The only person that didn't remind me of my witchyness was Tatum. She was the only person that didn't ask about powers and demons. I was able to be myself around her. Well, as you all know, she was evil. But, you killing her, made me think a lot of stuff over again. Before you killed her, my choice was the good side. After you killed her, I found out that the good side can be evil too. I mean, in the eyes of demons, good witches are evil. Maybe the world would be better if demons would rule it. But, then again, maybe it is good as it is. So both sides are equally good and evil, like a balance. What did that leave me to choose? Both sides are the same, in their own way! I decided I always wanted to feel like I felt when I was around Tatum. Free, and myself, without powers and demons to fight and a little voice in my head. So I chose to be human. They drew my powers from me up there, that's why Erin and Krysta brought me back here. I can have them back whenever I want, but right now I just want to be human, I don't want to worry about demons. I also decided, now that I am done with school, I want to go to Europe for a while, to relax and find myself again. I hope you understand that I can't stay here. I need space for myself, I need to be alone for a while. Please don't be mad. I think I made the right choice.' Vivien stopped and looked down. Everyone was silent for a moment, reviewing what Vivien had said. Then Cole slowly came over to her and drew his arms around her, 'You've made the right choice, honey.' he whispered. 'Thanks daddy. I also want to apologize for being such a brat. I've been very rude the whole last twelve month. I'm sorry.' Vivien bit her lip and then was hugged by everyone, except from the two whitelighters who silently left. 'We understand. We're not mad at you sweetie.' Phoebe hugged Vivien and kissed her cheek.  
  
Vivien enjoyed being part of the family again and enjoyed it for two more months, before she sat off to Italy, her first stop in Europe. It was a sad good- bye, but she knew that some time in the future, she'd have to come back home.  
  
~This story is for Erin and Krysta. ;) I hope you all liked this story and I thank you guys for your reviews, they helped me a lot. Hugs& Kisses! ~ 


End file.
